1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to rack-mounted information handling systems (IHS), and more particular to lifting a fully integrated rack-mounted IHS.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems (IHSs). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Generally known rack-mounted IHSes support information technology (IT) gear through a frame structure that places all of the weight on a set of floor casters. The rack has limited structural areas that can support the weight of the IT gear and rack other than a portion of the frame structure in the area of the casters. It is necessary in certain instances to lift the rack-mounted IHS. For example, a user may have a requirement to install a seismic kit to support the frame structure rather than the set of casters. The IHS may be configured at the original equipment manufacturer (OEM) with casters in order to deploy to an end user location. At the desired location for operation the casters must be removed and the brackets for the seismic kit installed in the same fastener holes as the casters.
A fully integrated rack-mounted IHS can weigh over 2400 lbs. It is thus difficult to place the rack on its side to replace the set of casters. Even if able to place the rack-mounted IHS on its side, the frame structure and the IT gear can be damaged in this orientation. Lifting the rack-mounted IHS, however, may not be feasible. Often, such data centers have a low overhead clearance due to cable trays and air flow containment that does provide room for a portable crane. A need thus exists for lifting the rack-mounted IHS within a limited amount of space.